Leather wholesale suppliers supply consumers with leather belt blanks that can be stamped to create an original, or specialized, finished product. These same suppliers also wholesale to consumers, leather stamps featuring both capital and lower case letters, as well as many different variations of art and design that are used in creating a finished leather belt product. Originally, these stamps were designed to be used in conjunction with a conventional mallet or hammer, with no aid or guide to keep these stamps straight and level while decorating the belt. Users with no aid or guide were often left having to strike tile stamp a second time, resulting in a double impression on the leather.
To date, however, there has been no producer of an aid or device for custom leather stamping. For someone who desires professional craftsmanship, a double impression caused by a misaligned stamp is unacceptable. Thus, if the leather stamp could have been placed in a device, the misalignment of the letters and character stamps would cease. There would be no more leather belt blanks wasted due to double line impressions caused by off-centered and/or crooked leather stamps.
The present invention is a device for the stamping of leather used to create belts or similar leather products. When a guide for the stamp is used, the belt blank stamping surface becomes straight, taking the guesswork out of the placement of the stamps. Also, when an area of the belt has been sufficiently stamped, the aid can be slid down the belt, resulting in a new stamping area that is merely a continuation of the previous work area. This aid results in the elimination of any extra effort needed to ensure that the new stamping area is aligned with the previously stamped area.
This guide also features a notch on the underside and topside area, located in the center, which allows the user to align the guide with the center of the belt blank. This notch is used to ensure that the work to be done or the leather to be stamped is correctly centered; resulting in a more professional looking finished product.